Burning Secrets
by Malice Slashlover
Summary: Fagetastic four entry. Prompt used: Ghost hunters, Edward/Bella 1...2...10 I'm not fussed about convention, just don't like to see one without the other...


**FAGEtastic Four**  
**Title: **Burning Secrets  
**Written for: **Alexis Peters/lmhsfan  
**Written By: **Malice Slashlover  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary/Prompt used: **Ghost hunters, Edward/Bella  
+1...2...10 I'm not fussed about convention, just don't like to see one without the other...  
**Banner: **  
https: ( ) hphotos-ak-prn1/s720x720/552795_416661101712086_705576851_

Thank-you Delphius Fanfic for bouncing ideas around with me and pre reading, what would I do without you! Thanks Sue273 for your awesome beta skills in the midst of report writing. Love you both!

*******  
The book whizzed through the air and landed with a plonk on the floor in front of him. Gasping, he spun around peering into the darkened room.

"Who's there?" he called, his confident voice betrayed his terror.

Approaching the book, he picked it up carefully so as not to close it.

"I know you're there. Who are you?" he spoke to the empty room.

He'd been here before. Alone at home, he was waiting for his wife, Bella, to return from her job in the city when objects started flying or other strange things occurred. Yes, it had happened many times and always when Bella wasn't home; always when he was alone.

Edward knew he couldn't tell Bella about the happenings. Partly because he was afraid she'd think he was crazy, but mainly because he knew she'd be scared. She hated horror movies as they gave her nightmares. He, on the other hand, loved watching them - the scarier the better. They were just movies though, not reality. This was something altogether different.

Running his fingers through his crazy hair, he looked down at the open book in his hand and scanned the words on the page.

'_As soon as I sensed Esme was slumbering, I crept from our bedchamber and out to the greenhouse. Caius greeted me under the fern fronds and we lay together on the chaise. He had the forethought to bring a heavy coverlet and I was grateful for his attention to detail as we lay together in the chilly autumn air._

Making love to Caius is unlike anyone else. He is so responsive, and when we are joined, there is no feeling like it on this earth ...'

Oh fuck, it was more gay porn. Edward shivered, not from the cold, not because he was scared of the ghost but because what he had just read he couldn't unread. Just like the other night when the television suddenly switched to _Queer as Folk_. Oh, it was not the first time the ghost had shown him gay porn, but it just wasn't his thing, he told himself. He was happily married to Bella and apart from a few flings in college, he'd never thought about men that way. Well, that's what he wanted to believe, but his cock told him otherwise. Deep down, he knew he was bisexual. Deep down, he knew that revealing that side of himself to Bella would be the end of his happy marriage.

Unwanted memories floated to the surface - Huey's small room off campus and the nights they'd spent together, all merging into one. The thrill of trying something new, something illicit.

So, how did this ghost know his deepest secret?

The sound of the key in the lock jolted him into action and he quickly shut the book, stowing it in the bottom drawer of the DVD cabinet with the videos they hadn't gotten around to getting rid of yet. He knew this was a safe place, as they didn't even own a video player anymore. Taking a shuddering breath, he squared his shoulders and went to meet Bella in the hallway.

"Hi, honey. How's your day?" he asked brightly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Long and tiring," Bella sighed, placing her briefcase on the hallstand as she removed her jacket. "Did you fix anything for dinner?"

"I thought we'd order in," Edward replied, helping her off with her coat, although now that the ghost had made a re-appearance he wasn't so sure he wanted to. "Unless you'd rather me take you somewhere?"

"Not tonight. Delivery sounds great. I'm beat," Bella sighed, stretching her neck and shoulders.

"How about I take you to La Bella Italia?" he tried again, knowing how much she loved their mushroom ravioli, but Bella simply shook her head and, with a peck on his lips, headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to soak in the tub. Just order a Pizza from Jake's or something," she suggested.

Well, that was that. They would eat in. Edward realized that it would probably be okay. So far, nothing strange had ever happened while Bella was home. So far...  
***

**_1918_**

_The orchestra struck up a waltz as Carlisle observed the dances in the grand ballroom. Men in tailored suits complete with cummerbunds, women in brightly coloured ball gowns with delicate high-heeled shoes. Highly aware of the man by his side, he sighed. Not for the first time did he wish that he could take him in his arms and waltz alongside the other couples._

_Surreptitiously he hoped, he glanced around the room. Finally, __he allowed __his eyes to alight on Caius. He took in the younger man's lean physique, the way he moved as he held the tray of champagne aloft, his polite smile as he offered the drinks to the milling guests, and his plump lips and blue eyes; the long lashes not visible from this distance._

_With a sigh, he glanced to the door, but when he looked back, their eyes met. It was Carlisle who looked away first._

_He'd come to terms with his attraction to men, long since getting over the fact that he didn't fancy his wife anymore, but knew he couldn't let his secret out to anyone. He would be considered a sinner. He knew it was wrong, wrong, wrong! But it felt so right._

**Present Day**

Edward didn't know what to do, so he paced. Back and forward, he trod the rug in the living room. 'What do I know so far?' he asked himself, ticking items off on his fingers.

A: There was a ghost in the house - not just any ghost but a poltergeist.

B: The ghost only became evident when Edward was alone.

C: The ghost knew Edward was gay.

Back to square one. What was Edward going to do about it? He knew one thing for sure. He was going to order that pizza.

Plonking into the easy chair, he picked up his cell and dialled Jake's Pizza & Pasta for the house special. Thankfully, Leah answered, and the restaurant sounded busy, so Edward didn't have to put up with Jake's questions. Damn, he could almost read his mind every time Jake asked after Bella and he was such a flirt whenever they picked up their pizza. At least if the place was busy, Seth would have to deliver and he wouldn't have the chance to come himself, as Jake always insisted on overseeing the kitchen.

Once the pizza was ordered, Edward tossed his cell on the side table and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know you're here," he muttered. "Why don't you leave us the fuck alone?"

"Never, Carlisle," came a whisper on the wind.

Carlisle?  
***

**_1918_**

_As he passed by, Caius's hand brushed his causing him to shiver and grasp it. Leaning in he whispered, "Let's get out of here for a moment." His breath tickled Carlisle's ear in the most delicious way._

_Carlisle smiled and nodded, his cock twitched in anticipation._

_Cauis left the ballroom carrying an empty silver tray as Carlisle made sure to catch his wife's eye and smile with a nod of his head to indicate he was going out for a breath of air, unaware that Esme thought this was an invitation to follow him._  
***

**Present day**

Edward was stunned. The only Carlisle he had ever heard of was his great grandfather. In fact, his own father had the same middle name, but he didn't have time to ponder this as the sound of Bella's slippers trudged into the room. She sat sideways across his lap.

"Did you order yet?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Uhuh," he stroked her cheek, pulling her up slightly to kiss her. "Seth should be here any minute. Sorry to tell you, but Jake is busy in the kitchen," he teased.

Bella laughed and punched him lightly on the chest. She knew all too well the torch Jake was carrying for her.

"_Carlisle_," breathed an eerie voice.

Bella froze, and looked at Edward wide-eyed. "Did you hear that?"

_Fuck!_

"Edward?" she asked him, studying his face. He refused to answer her.

The moment was broken by a knock at the door and Seth's voice calling out, "Pizza's here!"

**_1918_**

_Carlisle collapsed against Caius's chest, panting. Finally sated, he tenderly curled his soft blond__e_ _tresses between his fingers as he lifted his lips to meet the kiss._

_"That was amazing," he murmured into his lips, his warm hand stroking down Carlisle's naked back._

_His cock, sticky with cum was mashed comfortably against Carlisle's stomach,_ _and t__hey_ _h__eld each other a few moments longer as they caught their breath. As usual, Carlisle was the first to break away, and Caius sighed, clinging weakly to his arms as he rose off the bed._

"_Can't you just stay for once?" he huffed,_ _and scooted b__ack against the pillow._

"_You know I can't do that," Carlisle explained, rising swiftly and shoving his legs into his trousers._

***  
**Present Day**

Bella and Edward exited the house together early the next morning. Bella took the Vanquish, so Edward supposed that she had finally gotten used to the idea that a businesswoman should own a classy car and not the beat-up red truck that was still housed in their garage. Edward slid into his Volvo, giving a little wave to Bella as she reversed out of the drive and he followed a moment later, turning left on his usual route to the hospital. Only he had a small detour to make first.

Finding a space right outside the store, he expertly manoeuvred the car into place before switching off the engine. Several deep breaths were taken before he exited the car and walked up to the purple painted door.

Wind chimes jingled as he stepped inside. He peered around the warm interior, lit by salt crystal lamps and candles. The smell of Nag Champa hung in the air and he hoped it wouldn't pervade his clothing. Behind the counter, strewn with crystals, was a stunning ebony skinned woman of indeterminate age. If pressed he would guess her to be around thirty, but she had a timeless quality to her, as though she was both old as well as young.

"May I help you?" she enquired, observing his neat suit in a non-judgemental way.

"I hope so," he smiled, "I have a … a problem and I hoped I might find some help here."

"Ah," she returned his smile warmly, "a problem of the spiritual kind?"

He nodded in reply, his fingers running through his hair in the old habit. "I … I have a ghost, no, a poltergeist in my house."

"Why don't we sit down and you can explain what's been happening," she asked. "Coffee?"

Edward nodded gratefully as she extended her arm to a small patio-style table and chairs that were off to one side of the shop.

"My name is Zafrina," the lady told him, as she switched the machine on.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," he smiled, relieved that he might be able to get some help.

It crossed Edward's mind that it didn't go with the stereotype for someone like Zafrina to be offering freshly brewed coffee. He would have bet on some vile brew of herbal tea. When he told her this, she laughed.

"I don't fit the stereotype very well then, seeing as I practically live off the stuff."

She placed the two steaming mugs on the table and, adjusting the striped crochet pillow on the seat, sat on one of the chairs.

"So what is it exactly that you do?" Edward asked, expecting her to produce a crystal ball and tarot cards.

"I sense things. Things that most people can't see," she replied meeting his eyes. "And I can assist other people in seeing them, too."

Edward looked alarmed. "I'm not sure I want to see," he blurted.

"It's only while I am in the room, only when I will it. I'm a connector so to speak," she assured him.

"So, can you help get rid of ghosts?" Edward asked, after pondering what she had told him.

"I have some experience," she told him wryly.

"Then I need your help," Edward said, leaning forward in his seat.

****  
**_1918_**  
_  
The morning of the grand ball, Carlisle and his wife had a terrible argument. She accused him of having an affair, which he vehemently denied. A lamp was broken and she threw her wine glass clear across the room as she stormed out. It shattered against the flocked wallpaper, splattering red wine everywhere._

_Caius hurried into the room after she had left, but Carlisle silenced him with a frown and a shake of his head. Striding for the door, he whispered 'later' as he brushed by his servant._

***  
**Present Day**

Edward checked his watch as he headed to the car. His shift at the hospital had been gruelling but he had managed to leave pretty much on time, only fifteen minutes after his shift officially ended. As he started the engine, a shiver ran through him. He really didn't want to go home today. It was Bella's girls' night out, and he was dreading the evening ahead. Zafrina would be coming over for the first time.

Driving past the shop front, he found himself hoping that she could help get rid of the ghost or, at least, find out why the fuck he was being haunted.

Bella pecked him on the cheek as he entered the kitchen. While fastening the back on her earring, she told him that Rose and Alice were on their way in a cab and they were planning to have drinks at a new cocktail bar in the city. Edward joked that he was glad it was girls' night as he'd witnessed Alice drunk on numerous occasions and it was never a pretty sight. He didn't know how his best friend, Jasper, stood it. She was talkative enough when sober, but with a few drinks under her belt and Alice became a chatterbox.

Rose never seemed to lose her cool though. Her husband, Emmett, on the other hand, well give him a few beers and the man turned into a comedian - a loud one with his noisy booming voice.

The cabbie tooted his horn as Bella hopped on one foot, putting her other shoe on her stockinged foot. She kissed Edward and threw a 'don't wait up,' over her shoulder as she left. Standing in the doorway, Edward could hear Alice's squeals as Bella opened the cab door, and he gave the girls an amused wave before the taxi pulled out and he re-entered the house.

Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes and prayed that this night would go well and it would all be over soon. He didn't want to have to sell up and move. This place had been in his family for too long.

Zafrina arrived about half an hour later, with a man that Edward vaguely recognised. Both carried a large brown bag in their right hands, and Zafrina had a weird contraption that Edward couldn't make out in her left.

"Hello, Edward, this is my cousin, Nahuel," she introduced him.

Edward welcomed them both, shaking Nahuel's hand, and noting the man's furrowed brow. He then led them through the hall and into the formal lounge study where most of the poltergeist activities had taken place.

He offered them a drink, but they declined, Nahuel stating that it was best that they just get down to business.

He had Edward recount his story and listened carefully, asking the odd question or two as he frowned in concentration.

"So, from what you tell me, these occurrences only happen when you're alone in the house?" he re-stated.

"Up until recently, yes," Edward confirmed. "Although this week, there have been two times that we've both heard the voice."

"Seems like he's getting stronger," Zafrina observed, with a frown creasing her brow.

Nahuel opened his bag and the two began setting up their equipment, giving a brief explanation of each instrument as they went.

"This baby's called a trichometer," Nahuel told him, as he produced a large metallic object that looked a little like an old-fashioned camera. "It measures the AC fields and the naturo-electric energy in the room."

Edward shrugged - he had no idea what that all meant. "What, no vacuum cleaner?" he joked, and when they both looked at him confused, he reminded them of the movie _Ghostbusters_. Nahuel rolled his eyes as Zafrina muttered something about stereotypes under her breath.

Edward sat in the easy chair and observed, nodding as Zafrina explained that there was often a drop in temperature when poltergeist activity occurred.

As a side thought, Nahuel asked to see the book that Edward had found the week previously. "And you had never seen it before?" he asked, fingering the worn spine of the dusty leather-bound book.

"No," Edward confirmed. "But I notice it looks hand-bound."

"Hmm," Zafrina said, taking the book from Nahuel. "It was common in the early 19th century for people to write their own journals. You're right, it does look handmade."

She opened the book to the first page. "Did you see this?" she asked Edward, pointing to a handwritten inscription on the inside cover.

Edward peered at the faded copperplate scrawl.

'_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_  
_Coral is far more red than her lips' red;_  
_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_  
_If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._  
_I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,_  
_But no such roses see I in her cheeks;_  
_And in some perfumes is there more delight_  
_Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._  
_Love to hear her speak, yet well I know_  
_That music hath a far more pleasing sound;_  
_I grant I never saw a goddess go;_  
_My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:_  
_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_  
_As any she belied with false compare'_

All my love CC Esq.

"Shakespeare?" Nahuel stated. "Sonnet 130, I believe."

The three looked at each other, frowning.

"So, this CC could be the ghost?" Edward asked.

"Either he, or his 'fair mistress'," Zafrina grinned.

"Or master," Nahuel corrected. "I think it's time we tried to make contact with him."

"Edward ..." a ghostly whisper rippled through the room.

"Eureka," Zafrina whispered, looking at the barometer plummet.

"Ask him to show himself," Nahuel whispered to Edward, who shook his head vehemently.

"Who are you?" Zafrina asked in a clear voice.

There was no answer, but the whispered voice said, "_Edward, tell them who you are_."

"They know who I am!" Edward all but shouted. "Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my house?"

A figure appeared, fuzzy at first, as if they were seeing him through a mist, but then growing a little more distinct. He seemed to flicker slightly, a little like an old film.

"Carlisle," came the familiar voice, "How I've missed you."

"Who's Carlisle? I'm Edward, you know that and you called me that only a moment ago."

"Ahh, but you look so like him."

"Then you do mean my great grandfather, Carlisle? I've been told that I look like him. But more importantly, who are you?"

"Caius, I'm Caius," the man said, seeming to fade slightly.

"Well, Caius, what do you want with me? Why are you here? Don't you have to go towards the light or something?" Edward fairly yelled at the specter.

"The light hasn't come for me in a rather long time," he said.

"I can help you find it, if you'd like?" Zafrina offered.

***  
**_1918_**

_The flames lapped at the doorway, effectively blocking my exit. I watched as the wallpaper caught alight. Carlisle sat motionless, seemingly having gone into shock and I knew I had to get him out of here - get us to safety._

***  
**Present day**

"Tell her Carlisle ... Edward. Tell her before it's too late," Caius moaned in his ghostly tone.

"Tell who what?" Edward asked angrily, looking at Zafrina. He could think of nothing he had omitted from his tale.

"Not her, tell Bella. Tell her before history repeats itself."

"Look, if you think I'm going to tell Bella that our house is haunted, you have another thing coming," Edward began, but Caius cut him off with a 'NO!" that reverberated around the room.

"Tell her about Nahuel ... tell her before she kills you all."

Edward looked at Nahuel properly, his eyes roaming the plains of his face and following his broad shoulders and chest all the way down his long legs.

"Ed," Nahuel shifted feet sadly. "I didn't think you recognized me."

Edward studied his face, as Nahuel looked at him from under his lashes. "Huey?" he asked, and Nahuel nodded glumly.

Edward had thought he looked familiar, but it was only now that he could place him, his old friend Huey from college.

"My real name is Nahuel, but at college everyone started calling me Huey, as no one could pronounce it, and I guess it just stuck."

Edward looked uncomfortable and he walked to the sofa and sat down heavily, hiding his face in his hands. A few moments later, he had composed himself and looked up.

"Look Caius, whoever you are, this has nothing to do with Bella. What Huey and I did in college is irrelevant, and I don't understand why you're bringing this up now."

He turned to Nahuel, and spoke quietly, "Look, I'm happily married now, and I remember how we fooled around, but I'm sure that it was just experimenting on my part," he told him honestly.

"It's okay, Edward. That was a long time ago, and I'm married now, too," Nahuel smiled broadly. "I love my husband and I'm not here to bring up the past. I work with Zafrina every now and then. I had no idea we were coming here to meet you."

***  
**_1918_**  
_  
Something made me look up and I raised my head from Carlisle's chest. Mrs Cullen stood in the doorway with a look of horror on her face. As Carlisle stammered and tried to come up with an innocent explanation for his wife finding the two of us naked on the library so__fa, I_ _tried hastily to cover us with the blanket. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I heard her scream and watched her lantern drop to the floor as she backed away in horror._

_The lantern shattered, sending paraffin and flames splattering across the ornate carpet as Esme turned and fled._

***  
**Present day**

"Caius," Zafrina said softly. "It might help if you tell us what happened to you. What happened the night you passed?"

The temperature grew even colder as the echo of slamming doors rebounded around the room.

"No!" Caius shouted. "No, no, NO!"

The three of them looked at each other as Caius moaned loudly.

"Carlisle! Get out, just leave me and save yourself!"

***  
**_1918_**

_"Caius, we have to get out of here now!" Carlisle exclaimed, pulling his lover towards the door._

_Fire was crawling up the frame and the ornate carpet was already alight. As they approached, the flames shot up higher with a roar, effectively trapping them inside._

_"The window!" Caius yelled above the noise._

_As they tried to reach the other side of the room, one of the supporting beams fell, pinning Caius underneath._

_"Carlisle, get out. Just leave me and save yourself!" he called._

_"No, I won't leave you, I can ... lift ... it," Carlisle panted, as he tried to move the burning wood._

_"Go! It's too late," Caius told him, as the flames crept up from behind._

_"I'll get help,' he promised, kissing him briefly on the lips. Then he rushed to the window, throwing a heavy statue to shatter the glass._

_As he climbed out, he glanced back over his shoulder._ _Caius's screams of pain echoed in his ears as he jumped from the second story. Then everything went black.  
_***

**Present day**

'Why did you keep showing me gay porn?" Edward asked.

"I wanted you to admit to yourself that you're bi. I loved Carlisle, not for what he was, but for _who _he was. That's why I wrote the sonnet in my journal. I loved him warts and all. Though I truly believe he returned my love, the one thing that he could never do was to give up his wife and his position. He knew that if he were to publicly declare his love for me, a servant, his career as a doctor and his marriage would be over. Look where that got him; murdered at his wife's hand."

"I'm in no danger of that situation though. There is no way I would cheat on Bella."

"But you have fantasized about the idea though?"

"Not for a long time and, even so, there is no way I would act upon it. I did all my experimenting in college," he replied firmly.

"It's just that you look so like him, I feared for your safety. You know, this room was once the library ..." he petered off, obviously lost in a different time.

"Yes, it was one of the only rooms to be spared from the fire. I always thought that a miracle. My father donated all the antique books to the county library for safekeeping," Edward mused.

"All except one," Caius stated. "See that first small square in the wood panelling? Slide it."

The three of them looked around the room.

"The one by the door?" Nahuel enquired, but Zafrina was already pushing at the wood. It creaked and slowly slid aside.

"Edward, do you want to do the honors?" she asked, looking up.

Edward walked to the open panel. The opening was small, but there was enough light to see a small nook inside and a parcel wrapped in what looked like burgundy velvet. He carefully removed it, and unfolded the fragile material. Inside was an old book, one that was almost identical to Caius's journal.

"It's Carlisle's journal. He had both made especially for us, as a gift for our first anniversary. Keep it, Edward. It's yours now," Caius sighed.

Opening the book, Edward noticed that the same sonnet was handwritten in a beautiful copperplate script.

"It was our favourite poem; it meant so much to us knowing we had no illusions about each other," Caius explained. "Carlisle kept up his secret journal religiously. It tells our story, from when we first met until a few hours before his death. I know he was writing in it the morning of the ball."

"Thank you," Edward said. "I will read and treasure it."

"I ... I feel strange," Caius said softly.

"Perhaps it's time? Do you want me to help you find the portal?" Zafrina asked Caius.

"Yes," he replied. "It's time now. I know it's the right time for me to go now. My job is done. Carlisle's journal is safe."

Zafrina nodded and held out her hands to Edward and Nahuel, who took them and formed a circle.

"Close your eyes so you can focus," she told them. "Now, concentrate ... concentrate on Caius and sending him to the light."

It didn't take long. Not a moment later, they heard Caius exclaim, "I see it. I see the light forming!"

"Walk towards it, Caius, it will grow stronger," Zafrina said, opening her eyes.

"It's so bright!" he exclaimed. "Wait, there's someone in there, someone walking towards me."

"Often a family member or a loved one will be sent to help the soul cross over," Zafrina explained.

"Can you see who it is?" Nahuel asked.

"Carlisle?" Caius asked, as if he didn't believe his eyes. "Carlisle!" he exclaimed and the trio watched as he ran towards the opaque figure of a man who looked remarkably like Edward. The light grew brighter as the two men embraced.

"Thank you," Carlisle spoke to the watching group. "Thank you for sending him back to me." Then they heard him tell Caius, "I've been waiting for you for such a long time."

As the light faded and Caius and Carlisle were removed from the earthly plane, the last thing they saw was the two men embracing.

***  
Huey and Zafrina left a short time later, and Edward promised to drop by the shop after work the next day to talk things over.

Edward carefully wrapped Carlisle's journal back in the faded velvet, and was about to replace it behind the panel, when he had the thought that he should show it to Bella. He knew it would be best to keep Caius and how he came to find the journal out of the conversation, but it might be a good idea for them both to read it and perhaps Edward would find a way to tell Bella about Huey and their experimentation in college. After all, she deserved to know that just as much as he loved her and was totally committed to their relationship, a little part of him was still curious - not that he would ever act on it. Perhaps Caius was right after all, and this conversation would save them heartache in the future.

He decided to replace the journal and tell Bella about it tomorrow. What he needed now was some normality.

When Bella arrived home about twenty minutes later, Edward had already put the pasta on to boil and was starting on the sauce.

'That was, wow, you haven't kissed me like that in forever!" Bella exclaimed when he swept her off her feet.

"I just missed you, is all," he replied with a grin.

And from somewhere above, he heard a sigh in the wind.


End file.
